hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Fürocious Führer
Fürocious Führer was a Third-generation American Unterganger, who specialized in Hitler Plays Video Games parodies and other such video game related series. About Fürocious Führer joined YouTube on September 26, 2014. His first parody was "Hitler Starts a Let's Play Channel", however this video was unfortunately taken down. His Let's Play series feature Hitler (and the residents of the bunker) playing video games in the Planning Room of their bunker, with impressive skill at doing so, compared to the gameplay of other Untergangers' Hitlers. The first Let's Play uploaded to the channel was of Super Mario World, or rather, Super Mario Advance 3: Super Mario World. Since then, it has been routine of the channel to play Mario games, or Nintendo in general. On May 24th, 2018, Furocious Fuhrer deleted all his parodies from his Youtube channel, and posted a series of tweets talking about why he did so, citing loss of motivation, finding the meme stale nowadays as well as his frustrations with Youtube itself. As of August 2018, he closed his account. Style Furocious' first let's play, of Super Mario World, introduced several key gags of his Hitler Plays series, which he would carry on to future parodies, such as the Jumpcut, a means to skip over unnecessary filler footage that could bore viewers, Hitler's extreme hatred toward Jodl (even acknowledging respecting Fegelein more than he does Jodl), at whom he constantly throws pencils at, and at one time, even shoots in the head, only to realize that the entire bunker is immortal due to their ability to "object to death", his respect and admiration toward Goebbels, and Krebs' and the bunker's pet fish, Captain Fish, who is by all means extremely talented, even moreso than a fish should be capable of. During Hitler Plays parodies, no actual footage of the Bunker itself is featured until the very end of the parody, as the bunker is intended to be playing live from the Planning Room, and in order to prevent the scenes from jumping around (and most especially leaving the Planning Room), no reaction windows are displayed (unlike other let's players) and instead, Hitler's reactions and surroundings are based solely on audio and gagtitles. At the end of the video, Hitler and his officers are shown planning for future let's plays and parodies, or in certain cases, reacting to shocking or undesirable events within the game. Current Series/Parodies Super Bunker Brothers: Season 1 - The Bunker Bros. VS The Koopa Empire *Super Mario World The Bunker Bros. join Mario & Luigi to save Princess Peach from Bowser. *Super Mario 64 Bowser kidnaps Peach again, Mario and the Bunker Bros. collect 70 Power Stars to save the Mushroom Kingdom. *Exmortis 1 & 2 The Bunker Bros. find an abandoned house in the middle of a forest. They come to find that the building is haunted by demons. *Rise of the Koopa King Bowser returns to destroy the Mushroom Kingdom and the Bunker Bros. Main Story Let's Plays *Super Mario World (Sept. 27th, 2014 - Dec. 20th, 2014; Completed in 9 parts) *Super Mario 64 (Dec. 28th, 2014 - Nov 29, 2015; Not counting the Hitler Replays run) *Exmortis 1 & 2 (Nov. 29, 2015 - Dec. 6th, 2015; Not counting the 3rd part which has no gameplay) *Luigi's Mansion (Feb. 28, 2016 - Present; Currently on hiatus until Rise of the Koopa King is finished) Filler Let's Plays *Hitler Plays: Wii Sports 8th, 2015 - May 1, 2015; Possibly may return *Super Smash Bros. 64 (200 Sub Special) 3, 2015; One-off *Hitler Plays: Mario Kart 64 11, 2015 - Sept. 10, 2015 *Hitler's Minecraft Adventures 25, 2015 - Present *Hitler Plays: Super Mario Maker 26, 2016 - Present *Hitler Replays: Super Mario 64 1, 2017 - Present *Hitler Plays: Mario Kart 8 Deluxe 5th, 2017 - Present Most Popular Parody Series/Videos *Wii Sports 8th, 2015 - May 1st, 2015, Might continue in the future *Super Mario 64 [Original] 28th, 2014 - Nov. 29th, 2015 *Mario Kart 64 11th, 2015 - Sept. 10, 2015 *Super Mario Maker 26, 2016 - Present *Super Smash Bros. 64 [200 Subscriber Special] 3rd, 2015 *Luigi's Mansion 28th, 2016 - Present *Super Smash Bros 4 Trailers Reaction 14th, 2014 *Paper Mario Color Splash Reaction 10th, 2016 *Mario Kart 8 Deluxe 5th, 2017 - Present *Exmortis 1 & 2 29th, 2015 - Dec. 15th, 2015 Category:Third-generation Untergangers Category:Video game-oriented Untergangers